Benutzer:JP-Peacerokkaz
}} :::Wenn die Macht Leben ist, ::::wie kann es dann Leben ohne die Macht geben? >>> Force Commander Projekt <<< Zurzeit habe ich leider wichtigere Dinge zu tun und kann mich nicht oft mit der Jedipedia auseinandersetzen. Ich schätze mal ab Mitte Oktober habe ich wieder mehr Zeit und beende dann meine Arbeiten an Force Commander. MFG peacerokkaz 20:53, 11. Sep. 2009 (CEST) __TOC__ Meine Person Hallo erstmal an alle Star Wars Fans und Jedipedianer. Mein Name ist Sascha, bin 20 Jahre alt und komme aus dem schönen Schleswig-Holstein, genauer gesagt aus Mölln. Derzeit bin ich ein eiskalter Stubenhocker und warte eigentlich nur darauf, dass ich anfangen kann zu studieren. Werde wohl im Oktober ein Informatik-Studium beginnen. Eins meiner größten Hobbys ist selbstverständlich Star Wars. Ich habe eine ganze Reihe an Romanen, einige wenige Comics, Videospiele und Modelle. Derzeit lese ich die "Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter"-Reihe in einem Zug. Fan bin ich seitdem Episode I im Kino war. Nach einer Zeit bin ich dann auch angefangen, Romane zu lesen und habe mir hin und wieder mal einige Bücher gegönnt. Nun lese ich gut jeden Tag und hoffe, dass ich irgendwann alle Bücher in meinem Regal stehen haben werde :). Mein Besitz Romane Ära der Alten Republik *Schöpfer der Dunkelheit Ära des Aufstiegs des Imperiums *Die Regel der Zwei *Die geheimnisvolle Macht *Der dunkle Rivale *Die gestohlene Vergangenheit *Das Zeichen der Krone *Die Rächer der Toten *Der ungewisse Weg *Der bedrohte Tempel *Der Tag der Abrechnung *Die Suche nach der Wahrheit *Der gefährdete Frieden *Die tödliche Jagd *Das teuflische Experiment *Die riskante Rettung *Die Kraft der Verbundenheit *Das Ende der Hoffnung *Der Schrei nach Vergeltung *Darth Maul – Der Schattenjäger *Planet der Verräter *Der Pfad der Erkenntnis *Der Weg des Padawan *Die Kundschafter *Die Spur des Jedi *Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger *Der Kampf ums Überleben *Im Kreuzfeuer *Das Labyrinth *Gejagt *Feindkontakt *Mace Windu und die Armee der Klone *Das Vermächtnis der Jedi *Obi-Wan Kenobi und die Biodroiden *Das Geheimnis der Jedi *Die Feuertaufe *Eine neue Bedrohung *Labyrinth des Bösen *Episode III – Die Rache der Sith *Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader *Auf verlorenem Posten *Düstere Vorboten *Unterwelt *Tod auf Naboo *Lando Calrissian und die Geistharfe von Sharu *Lando Calrissian und der Flammenwind von Oseon *Lando Calrissian und die Sternenhöhle von Thon Boka Ära der Rebellion *Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung *Skywalkers Rückkehr *Kopfgeld auf Han Solo *Schatten des Imperiums *Darth Vader – Aufstieg und Fall *Palast der dunklen Sonnen *Die Mandalorianische Rüstung *Das Sklavenschiff *Die große Verschwörung *Der Pakt von Bakura Ära der Neuen Republik *Zorba the Hutt's Revenge *Luke Skywalker und die Schatten von Mindor *Angriff auf Coruscant *Die Mission der Rebellen *Die teuflische Falle *Bacta-Piraten *Die Gespensterstaffel *Operation Eiserne Faust *Erben des Imperiums *Die Dunkle Seite der Macht *Das letzte Kommando *Flucht ins Ungewisse *Der Geist des dunklen Lords *Die Meister der Macht *Palpatines Auge *Darksaber – Der Todesstern *Der Kristallstern *Vor dem Sturm *Aufmarsch der Yevethaner *Der Hinterhalt *Angriff auf Selonia *Showdown auf Centerpoint *Die Verschollenen *Die Hüter der Macht *Akademie der Verdammten *Die Verlorenen Ära des Neuen Jedi-Ordens *Die Abtrünnigen *Die schwarze Flut *Das Verderben *Der Untergang *Die letzte Chance *Planet der Verlorenen *Genesung *Anakin und die Yuuzhan Vong *Die Verheißung *Das Ultimatum *Jainas Flucht *Rebellenträume *Aufstand der Rebellen *Verräter *Wege des Schicksals *Ylesia *Die Ruinen von Coruscant *Der verschollene Planet *Wider alle Hoffnung *Die letzte Prophezeiung *Vereint durch die Macht *Flucht der Rebellen Sachbücher *Episode I – Die Risszeichnungen *The Making of Episode I *The New Essential Chronology *The New Essential Guide to Characters *Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Games PC *Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords (Definitiv das beste RPG UND SW-Game) *Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung (Ein wenig Armselig. Ähnelt einem klassischen Jump'n'run, jedoch schlecht umgesetzt) *Galactic Battlegrounds (Gutes Game, jedoch eingeschränkt durch eine gradlinige Spannungsentwicklung) *Galactic Battlegrounds – Die Klonkrieg-Kampagnen s.o. *Republic Commando (Gut aufgebaut, enorm viel Spielspaß, leider kleine Enttäuschung am Ende) *Battlefront II (Shooter halt) *Empire at War (Die Erwartungen ein wenig untertroffen, teilweise nur eine Wiederholung bekannter Ereignisse) *Empire at War – Forces of Corruption (Durch neue Charaktere interessant gestaltet) *Force Commander (Gutes System, den Umständen entsprechend gute Grafik, sehr interessante Geschichte) *X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter + 2 Addons (Einmal ausprobiert und bisher mehr nicht) *Rebel Assault (Staubt schon ein, kein einziges Mal gespielt) *Jedi Knight – Dark Forces II (Gute Geschichte, gutes Spiel, FSK18???) *Jedi Knight II – Jedi Outcast (Nach dem zehnten Mal durchgespielt wurde es endlich mal langweilig^^) *Jedi Knight – Jedi Academy (Nach sehr guten zweiten Teil eine kleine Enttäuschung) *Behind the Magic (Soll ich jetzt noch eine Sammlung aus einfachen Informationen bewerten???) Playstation *Jedi Power Battles Peacerokkaz Peacerokkaz Peacerokkaz Freunde *Shadowsith Statistik